


Ask A Silly Question

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Dry Humping, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is horny on the set of the Obvious video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask A Silly Question

Bryan stood to look out the window of the trailer, seeing the white sand of the Goa beach stretch out into the distance, and the film crew buzzing about. He heard Mark wander up behind, drawing a low, happy sigh from the older boy, his whole body tingling when soft lips pressed to his neck.

“I totally love you.”

Mark smiled, nibbling around the shell of Bryan’s ear. But didn’t answer.

“Do you love me?”

Mark laughed, moving around to press a soft peck to Bryan’s nose. “Now what kind of silly question is that?”

“Dunno.” Bryan caught the younger boy in his arms, feeling his solid, sexy body wriggle against him. Mark’s arms caught him around his neck. “Do you?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded seriously, stroking the hair around Bryan’s ear, smoothing it out, and smirking when Bryan shifted against the tickly feeling. “Always have, always will.”

“Good.”

“Cool.” Mark replied, his hand trailing around Bryan’s jaw now and then making a slow path back up to brush through his hair, his thumb trailing up the length of Bryan’s nose for a second. Bryan smiled, his hand pushing under Mark’s shirt and feeling hot, silken skin, and soft, fine hair. Mark shivered in his arms, his whole body shuddering closer.

“Bry.”

Bryan laughed softly, hand pushing further up the back of Mark’s top, stroking his broad, rounded back. Mark breathed a moan, fingers tightening in Bryan’s hair. Bryan ground his hips into Mark’s, feeling a thick hardness press against his own.

“I definitely love you.” Mark gasped, his head falling back. “Oh shit.”

Mark’s groan was incentive enough, and Bryan dragged his head back up for a kiss, Mark’s full, moist lips sensual against his own, trapping him in a long, delicious kiss while Mark gasped silently into his mouth, their hips rocking together lazily.

“So sexy.” Bryan muttered, his mouth acting without his brain, which was tied up at the moment, deprived as it was of blood. All the blood was rushing to more important places.

Mark groaned. “Oh, please…”

Bryan shook his head, glancing at his watch over Mark’s shoulder, his hand preoccupied with tangling in Mark’s hair and not letting go.

“We can’t. We have to go…”

“Oh… I don’t care…” Mark panted, his lips already swollen, his eyes dark while he rocked himself against Bryan’s thigh. “Don’t care about the shoot… don’t care about the lads…”

“They’re gonna notice we’re not there.” Bryan replied, his own voice cracked and hoarse, the lustful part of his brain not caring about the lads either, and trying desperately to drown out his sensible mind. “We…” He grunted when the very unmistakable shape of Mark’s denim-clad cock dragged against his thigh, hard and hot through the material. He swallowed, then gave into instinct, dragging his tongue from Mark’s throat to his ear, probing the soft folds gently with the tip. Then he breathed wetly over it, his breath glancing off the damp whorls. Mark made a noise that was so indescribably sexy there wasn’t a name for it, and his hands dug into Bryan’s shoulders, face pressing to the older lad’s throat.

“We have a shoot.” Mark finished the sentence Bryan had aborted a few seconds ago. “I don’t want to. I want to stay here.”

“I know. I…” Bryan gasped when Mark quickly unzipped his own trousers and Bryan’s hand was forced against hard, hot flesh. Mark groaned into his neck, hips bucking into Bryan’s fist, his long, beautiful cock sliding through Bryan’s grip.

“Please Bry…”

“Mark… we have to…”

“I… I won’t be long…” Mark admitted, his eyes screwed tight against low moans and gasps. Bryan felt his own groin surge at the realisation that it was him that had gotten Mark so desperate, and bit his lip when tightening his grip made Mark cry out loud, his voice needy and frantic. Bryan felt the fingers in his hair begin to press him down. “Please…”

Bryan dropped to his knees without a second thought, Mark’s cock nearly hitting him in the face. It was red and dark, a large bead of salty liquid pearling at the head. Bryan licked his lips, Mark’s hands still holding tight to his hair.

“God, you look hot down there.” Mark whispered, one hand releasing its death grip to trail over Bryan’s cheek, caressing him. Bryan looked up, the sight of Mark, looking down at him through hooded eyes, almost too much to fathom. God, he loved this man. “Please, Bry.” Mark whimpered.

“Fuck…” Bryan muttered, squeezing himself through his jeans before leaning forward, a moan escaping at the taste of Mark, thick in his mouth. Mark’s own moan was strangled, and Bryan felt tiny pinpricks of pain when his hair was gripped harder, Mark’s cock forcing deliciously between his lips. There was loud gasping from above him, and Mark thrust once, then twice, crying out with each one. Then there was a third thrust and Bryan paused, feeling the taste change, his hands still in the process of working their way up the inside of Mark’s thighs.

“Oh god.” Mark groaned, and then he was coming, his fingers tightening even harder in Bryan’s hair, the idea that it might all be ripped out not getting through to Bryan’s mind right at that moment. Not when the taste of Mark was flooding his mouth, burning on his tongue before slipping slickly down his throat. Nothing could beat this, the feeling of Mark still thrusting into his mouth, the noises he was making. Absolutely nothing could top this.

“Bry…” Mark breathed when Bryan released him, his cock slipping over Bryan’s lips and sitting happily and spent against his thigh. Bryan laughed, kissing the solid muscle of Mark’s thigh, Mark’s cock twitching when hot breath brushed over it. He whimpered. Bryan echoed the sound, his suddenly urgent need throbbing against the inside of his trousers. Mark ran his fingers through Bryan’s hair, smoothing out the clumps that had formed within Mark’s fists.

“Lads! Makeup! What the hell are you doing in there?”

“Just a second!” Mark called back, his voice at least a little more steady than Bryan’s, even if his breathing was still laboured. “Bryan just… needed to take care of something.”

“Well, hurry up!” Shane replied. “You can’t stand in the trailer all day – we’ve got a video to shoot!”

“Be there soon!” Bryan called, looking up at Mark, trying to plead with his eyes. Mark shook his head, zipping his jeans and rearranging himself.

“Bry… we gotta go…”

“But… but…” Bryan groaned in frustration, shutting his eyes when Mark knelt down in front of him, pecking his lips.

“I know… shit, I’m sorry. Later. I promise.” He bit his lip, still swollen. Mark always bit his lip when he was trying to make as little noise as possible during sex. Bryan adored it. “I… I can go out first, give you a second to…”

Bryan groaned as, with one last lingering look at him, Mark dashed from the trailer. He could fucking kill that boy sometimes.

It was too bad he loved him so damn much.


End file.
